etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Please find my Son
My would-be explorer son went to the Scarlet Pillars and no one has seen him since. Find him for me, please. Please find my Son (Etrian Odyssey IV) Requirements *Access to the Scarlet Pillars *Complete the Quest: Find my Brother Raht *Recommended Level 20 Story Line When you accept the quest, Kirtida will tell you, "Ah that request. Do you remember the explorer named Raht whom you helped once before? It seems he has gone missing again. His mother is the one who filed this request... She is sitting there. Well then, I shall await your swift return. And make sure that you do not share his fate..." Press the button 'Gather Information' and talk to Raht's mother. "Oh gracious explorers... You took my request! We need your help! My son Raht heard about the discovery of the Scarlet Pillars and rushed off to see for himself. But yesterday... we got a terrifying letter via carrier pigeon... Dear Mother,'' ''How are you? I miss the good old days, from before I sprained my ankle. When I got to Scarlet Pillars, I went forward four paces. To the left, I saw a pillar of light. Naturally, I was curious, so I turned a went 2 more paces. That's when a monster blindsided me from the left. So I turned right, went 5 paces, turned right again and then went 4 more. But there was another beast! So I turned my ship right and flew 4 paces that way, then turned around to face the monster. Glaring at it, I retreated 3 paces, and... After that, I can't remember precisely what happened. All I can be sure of is I am now a tragically lost soul who crashed and sprained his ankle. "Good explorers... Please find my poor son and tell me where he is! Once I have his location, I can tell the rescue team where to look. I beg of you..." Quest Guide Exit to City Gates. Go to Scarlet Pillars. He is up against a wall at either D4 1/3 or 3/1 (I'm not sure how to map numbers like this). Go 2 spaces up from the south entrance and 3 to the right. Mark this spot. :"'Heeeeey, my friend!'" he yells to you. "Fancy meeting you here!" It seems he's sprained his ankle... You depart, leaving him with promises of rescue.' Return to the Dancing Peacock. Talk to his mom. "Oh, good explorers... Have you figured out where my boy Raht is?" YES "I-Is that true!? Then please show me on the map where my son is!" MARK THE SPOT Are these the coordinates? YES "Oh good! I'll tell the rescue team right now!" The screen will flash to signify time passing. "Oh! Raht... My Raht is safe! It's all thanks to your help! Thank you so much! I will never forget your kindness...! I've already left your reward with Ms. Kirtida, so please claim it from her. But oh dear... It seems my son hasn't learned his lesson at all." Report your results and claim your reward. "I overheard as you reported back. Well done once more, (Guild Name) Guild. You are so reliable... That man, on the contrary, is quite a bother. I fear he has learned nothing for his troubles. Though if he gives up this easily, he will certainly never reach Yggdrasil. I suppose the problem solves itself. Rewards *'Reward': Hamao *'Exp': 9,000 Similar Quests Prequel: Find my Brother Raht Sequel: Find my Eldest Son Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests Category:Etrian Odyssey IV QR Codes